


Slumber Party

by AlexBarton



Series: Adventures in Karamore: The Cardinal Locks [9]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Karamore - Fandom
Genre: Familiars, Gen, Karamore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: Dorian and Ket'Ateph are best friends. That's it. That's the story.Karamore was created by the amazingly talented CaptainMorgan.Based on our D&D escapades.
Series: Adventures in Karamore: The Cardinal Locks [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488608





	Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> Ket'Ateph is Sorrice's familiar and takes the shape of a giant octopus. He lives on another plane but is tethered to our plane of existence via a large, hollow octopus statue in the middle of the loch near Osten.

Dorian arrives in Osten late at night. He’s been riding for hours and time has blurred together, not that it matters much because the sun rarely shines here anyway. He makes his way to the Abjuration tower, careful on the slick stones. 

He knocks once, hoisting his pack higher onto his shoulder.

Nothing.

He knocks again, louder this time.

A few minutes pass. Still, nothing.

Finally, he pulls out his communication crystal and feeds a little magic into the gem.

“Sorrice? It’s Dorian. Open your door, will you?”

There’s no answer, but a few minutes later, the door creaks open to reveal a harried dragonborn on the other side.

“Yes, boy. What is it? What’s wrong?”

Dorian blinked. “Wrong? There’s nothing wrong.”

“Then what, pray tell, are you doing on my doorstep at _two in the morning_?”

Dorian has the good sense to look sheepish. “Ah well. I need to get to the trapdoor.”

“The trapdoor? Whatever for?”

“It’s the only way to get to Ket’Ateph without swimming in the loch?” Dorian says as if the answer should be obvious.

Sorrice blinks once, slowly. “And _why_ do you need to get to Ket’Ateph?” he says, exasperated.

Dorian smiles blindingly at him. “We’re having a sleepover,” he responds brightly, far too chipper for the early hour.

“A... sleepover.”

“Mhmm. May I come in?”

Sorrice sighs, debating whether to just shut the door in the young wizard’s face.

Dorian can see the consternation playing out across his mentor’s face and smirks.

After a moment, Sorrice steps aside and stalks off, muttering to himself about ‘ _who among the gods sent this idiot boy to annoy him so_ ’ and ‘ _how did_ his _familiar become friends with that foolish wizard of all people_ ’.

Dorian grins and makes his way to the trapdoor, dispelling the now-familiar wards and resetting them as he makes his way to the lab. As he goes, he can feel the familiar pressure of Ket’Ateph greeting him.

“Yes, yes, hi to you too. Cassidy says hello as well.”

Dorian reaches the main room inside the statue and sets up his bedroll. 

He and the familiar chat for a while, until Sorrice’s voice calls out, “Will you two _please_ go to sleep!”

He can feel Ket’Ateph stick his tongue out, or whatever the extraplanar being equivalent is, but the pair of them do settle down to sleep. They can talk more in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more info on Karamore, go check out our campaign Tumblr:  
> karamore-aesthetic.tumblr.com


End file.
